


la blessure traverse mon coeur (et j'ai la joie dans la douleur)

by CisforCyanide (BetterChugThatMountainDewRed)



Series: Dangan Ronpa Lab AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Gore, eye gore, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterChugThatMountainDewRed/pseuds/CisforCyanide
Summary: I could hear you screamingHeard you cry in painBut I thought you were dreamingAre you going insane?





	la blessure traverse mon coeur (et j'ai la joie dans la douleur)

She swore she was going to die.   
  
The cold metal dug into her skin, rubbing her wrists raw as she thrashed on the cold slab. She could barely see through the tears, but maybe that was a blessing, to not see the devices they were using to open up her skull. The aenethesia didn’t block out the feeling of the blade drilling into her. It didn’t stop her feeling the blood dripping down her neck, matting her hair. It didn’t stop the pain.  
  
It didn’t stop.  
  
They said they’d run a few tests, inject something or other. A week, at most. A week, my ass. She should've looked closer, should have read what they were going to do to her.  
  
 _stupid. you deserve it, though._  
  
She didn't think that this would happen. She didn't think that they'd stab out her eyes.  
  
 ~~they replaced them with cat's eyes.~~   
  
She didn't think that the drills they used to sharpen her teeth would be so damn painful, but they were.  
  
 ~~hiro would later remark that she looked like the cheshire cat when she smiled.~~  
  
The drilling had stopped, they were attaching something, sewing the skin back together.   
  
“There, look at you. So much better. Now, can you feel them?”  
  
yes, you idiot, but maybe if you told me what they are then-  
  
 ~~oh.~~  
  
Well, it wasn’t as bad as Togami. She didn’t envy what he’d gone through to have all those scales grafted on.  
  
 ~~oh fuck they were fucking cat ears fuck~~  
   
“You may have slight headaches and mild pains in that region. If it becomes too painful, or you have any problems, please come to see us and we’ll try to alleviate it. Now, you can go back to your room.”  
  
“fuck you.”  
  
she hated this place. hated the doctors, hated the other test subjects - they were just test subjects, not ‘patients’, as that bloody robotic voice said they were. and she hated that too.  
  
“Patient 013, you have been dismissed from the Infirmary. Please retire to your room or to a public space”  
  
speak of the devil.  
  
“and fuck you too.”  
  
Ideally, she’d storm out of the room, but the blood loss (how much had she lost? a gallon? more?) has made her weaker that usual, so the most she can manage is a slightly unbalanced stagger.  
  
 ~~fucking hell they know i’m anaemic why do i always lose a shit ton of blood fuck~~  
  
She should have known this was coming. Sayaka _darling Sayaka, who broke down and cried that night that she had hers done, and hers were larger_. Kyoko was one of the first, and nobly tried not to show that she was scared despite her tears and her mask falling.   
  
She should have known this was coming from the moment she signed the contract.  
  
And yet.  
  
holy fucking shit i swear if hifumi even tries to come near me and make some stupid reference i’ll-  
  
 _what will you do, taeko yasuhiro? you couldn’t fight him even if you weren’t such a mess. and you’re even more of one now._   
  
“ **AAWWWW! THEY’RE SO CUTE! CAN I TOUCH THEM? PRETTY PLEASE?** ”  
  
“Aa! Asahina, please do try to keep it down. I believe I have a slight headache.”  
  
“Oooohh, sorry. It’s just your ears look hella soft and cute an’ I really wanna touch them. Can I?”  
  
oh fuck what am i supposed to say keepitundercontrolceles fuck-  
  
“If you must. They were just recently attached, however, so do be careful. I’d hate to have to go back there and have it redone.”  
  
“Yeah, I know what you mean. That place is frea-ky! Holy shit, they are soft!”  
  
 ~~hm. that feels strangely good. perhaps I should tell la lapin et la volpe about this.~~  
  
“Patient 014, please proceed to the Infirmary now else a punishment shall proceed.”  
  
“Shoot, gotta go! Thanks though Celes! See ya around!”  
  
“Mmh.”  
  
how _loud_ can a person be?  
  
"One day, I'll get out of here. I'll get out of here, but I must adapt first."

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh!! this one's a lot darker, huh. also, if you need anything tagging, please tell me! 
> 
> the summary's from Venom's 'House Of Pain' and the title from 'La Bien Qui Fait Mal' (The Good Thing That Hurts) by Mozart Opera Rock. The translation's 'The wound goes right through my heart (and I take joy in the pain)'
> 
> it's a personal headcanon that celes is anaemic, which would explain her deathly palor.


End file.
